Ace of cards
by Demonic Mello
Summary: The blond number two at the Wammy house is dead but he is still alive as an SPK agent. Now a year after the Kira case, a new killer has emerged. Mello takes the case but is he ready for the consequences?
1. Prologue Mello

It had been a year since the Kira case and Mello had been lucky enough to survive it based on the fact Takada had been caught by him while she was trying to use the blanket. He had expected her to have something but the notebook pages in strips and stuffed in her bra made him confirm his gut feeling. It also made him shake his head at Light's skill at choosing pawns. Both were beautiful, influential women. It was in his mind like James Bond should have done. None the less, he had stopped her and she was killed. He even got to be there for the grand finale of Kira's demise. It felt thrilling to be praised by Near of saying that because of him the case was solved but he was used the entire time. He was still used as Near made him pay for his crimes by forcing him to be another of the SPK his own version of Wateri as a matter of fact.

Mello how about this one?"Inquired Rester as Geovoni handed Mello a file wich had another lame case that Near would dismiss the second Mello told the summary. He took a chocolate bar and bit it. He heard the satisfying crack sound and taste the cocoa. He looked forward to only two things in this hell hole. The first was his food addiction, the second was getting a case to solve where he had to be out in the field. Another was tossed his way by Lidner and he flipped it over. There it was, the case of the Ace assassin. He opened the file and saw that it was going to be a tricky case with no leads, a trail of bodies a mile wide and a card that was an Ace next to each dead body. There was no fingerprints on the cards and the bodies were in such a way that they were all bruised or cut not one death was like the other as they were all poor, rich, black, white, criminals, civilians, old, young, women, men, short, tall, in the United states and foreign soil. The only connection was the Ace card.

"This one will work" He said raising the file he closed and had caught. He passed the other file face down to Rester. "sorry but Near wouldn't like that one he'd find it too boring" he replied. He walked to where his old rival now his boss was making a replica of the Yellow Box, the building Near had Light convicted as Kira in. Mello didn't care as he put the file on the desk. "Near we got something" he said as Near turned to look at him.

"I see," the man said twirling an ivory lock around his finger. Mello then summarized the case before giving the file to the pseudo albino. The detective looked into the details before looking at Mello. Aside from the kira case this might be the biggest and most complex case. "This killer is all over the place and this is only what we know" he said pulling the papers out. Mello's eyes widened the information in the file was a mess. There was no way for Near to even begin. He or Halle would have to organize it in some way.

"I'm going to compile a list of names of the victims first Halle can get us a list of locations that have been hit" Mello said picking up some of the victim reports. Of course these were only scans making him itch to get copies of the real ones. He spent his time collecting all of the ones with the victims names. Eventually, he went to her with the papers.

The two sorted papers compiling their lists and found out that a majority of the deaths were in Mello's old territory of Los Angeles. He even recognized a few names he used to work with or heard about back when he was head of the mafia. He started to highlight those in his head. He would look at their sites first. He could almost feel his leather and gun back on his skin rather than the itchy,non flattering, white, loose shirt and dress pants. His boots were even gone showing how caged he was being stuck in the SPK. The only thing he got to keep was his chocolate as even his hair was changed but it was now grown back to how it looked in Japan. This was the first time he would be out and he'd not look weird as he would demand his cloths back or buy them back except the rosary.


	2. The Killer Ace

Another slash and the guy was dead. The blood he was gushing out almost got on her black, leather, go go boots. They were the only thing that stuck out from her look as she looked like a blond lawyer. Her black pencil skirt had to be destroyed from the blood on it. In theory she could wash it out but there was the problem of old blood. She could only clean it if it came from her cleaning the crime scene.

She then picked up her files which she used to pretend she was a lawyer. In reality, it was her report from when she was younger. She would always carry that report. She picked it up and inspected it for damage. She analyzed every page for blood and rips. She was pleased to see that yet again, it had not gotten damaged. Her eyes surveyed the scene. There was a lot of clean up. She wondered if the hairs that fell from the wig would lead to her or not. She was careful and that was what made her so good at it. She eventually cleaned all of the scene so no one could tell it was her. She even had cleaned her weapon, a knife of his own. Each kill was precise and cleaned up afterwards unless the clean up was not warranted.  
She then took a picture with her special phone that no governments could track. She then sent it to a person. 'Excellent work' was the reply back. The girl didn't care she only wanted to hear that from one of three and he wasn't one of the three. She rolled her eyes as numbers went into her bank account. Since Kira's announced death,business had picked up in a rapid fire pace.

She then picked up her report and left. She then went to a motorcycle hidden in the thicket. The motorcycle was a red Haybusa. In other words, the fastest bike in the world. She then put her report in the bag and then grabbed some leather slacks she could just pull on. She groused as she pulled them over her boots and under the skirt till she had to take the skirt off and did so. She then put the skirt in her pack. All the computer data was gone so her disguise was the only soon mounted her bike, turned on the ignition and kicked the stand off the ground. She gassed the engine heading to a camp with a fire ring.

She took the time to kick the kickstand down but not turn the engine off. She hopped off and went to her pack. She searched and found a rounded glass with a circular rim. She went towards the fire ring tilting her glass so the suns rays came through the glass and lit the wood on fire. She then waited to see if it needed nurturing before she grabbed her skirt and tossed it in the fire. She grabbed her blond wig and pulled it off revealing chestnut hair that was wavy up in a bun. Her small, pale hand was getting warm from the fire.

She looked in a trance at the short, page cut, blond wig. Her sea blue eyes held back tears shining from the memories or the fire. She didn't know which. She then pulled her hair out of the bun. Her wavy hair fell in teasing tresses to her mid back Her short,slender, pale body now looked like a girl on a date with a cup chest, white, fitted blouse, her black, leather pants, and her black, leather, Gogo boots. She then headed up and put the wig in the bag. She then returned to the fire. She watched the skirt burn to ash before mounting the bike and taking off again.

She needed to eat soon and a sushi restaurant was around the corner. She knew no one would recognize her despite her being the number one patron. The reason was until now, she was always different people. She even was a school girl one time. She never let them hear her true voice even as a school girl she altered her pitch. She never used same card or addresses either. The secret was to not seek recognition.

She parked her bike and walked in the restaurant. The familiar Japanese decor and scent of freshly made Miso soup greeted her. She always spoke Japanese to them and this time was no different in her un altered voice she ordered the lover's roll. She then took a seat. She took her chopsticks and picked up one of the pieces of sushi. She expertly guided to her mouth and she took a bite. She tasted the delicious sushi before taking a look out the window. She wondered about Kira, and the new L. Something she hadn't thought about in a year. Perhaps, she should actually investigate and find the new L.


	3. The Rosary

Mello came over to Near. "Near I never asked anything of you or demanded anything but I want my rosary back" he said being in his leather and boots with no gun. The blond stared at his boss with his ice colored eyes boring into the eyes of the old rival he had. The boy eventually bowed down to his will knowing Mello would tear the place looking for it. "of course, here it is" he said dangling the rosary. Mello's black, gloved hand snatched it and put it on. He then put the center piece between two palms as he closed his eyes. It was all in one piece and he thanked the god who may or may not have been responsible.

"You seem to value that for something not a gift from your parents" Near said with a confused voice. The hidden question was in his eyes and tone but Mello shook his head. Mello wasn't one to reveal his secrets. He wasn't sure if the trait was ingrained or innate into his personality. The answer to that question would change nothing in the end so he didn't pursue that line of thinking.

"It's none of your business Near we might work together but I am still my own person. My past is none of your concern until something of my past comes and effects you directly or indirectly" The blond said before walking towards the door. A flash of crying sea blue eyes crossed his mind and he shook his head trying to clear the image out. In the end he only had himself to blame because he could have changed the past if he had chose things differently.

He walked but the memory came unbidden. He was forced to remember it all; the rain, her tears in the rain, the begging, the footsteps of her trying to follow him, the guilt of leaving her alone, the mental promise of going to find her and most importantly the hurt from not being allowed past a point. Mello let out a cry of anguish. The only other who knew how bad he felt was dead.

Matt the red head, who he put in charge of keeping tabs on her, was gone. The three sometimes interacted as three but mostly it had been one on one with either her or the red head. He never saw the two interact with each other except in one project that involved making a synthetic arm she made the skin, he made the skeleton. In a way he always wondered why they didn't talk sometimes it felt like they might had been competing for him, sometimes it felt like Matt was a male and preferred Mello to her, but most of all he could tell that the girl him to the red head.

He walked a bit more lost in his thoughts when Halle came. She approached him cautiously. This shown him that she could feel something was wrong. "You yelled is something wrong?" Mello looked at her and knew he couldn't make a believable lie so he just used an evasive answer about frustration of something he did in the past. Halle didn't pry or comfort him. She was concerned but kept it professional because they were coworkers and nothing more.

Mello left her as she stood there numbly. He could not wait to be out of there and onto the plane. A homesickness he did not expect hit him. This was the first time he missed a particular place. He hadn't thought about it when he was in LA but looking back, it was perfect for him. He ran to his room packing everything with a smile on his face. He was going home. He didn't care that it was temporary and would be in a hotel. He was going home!


End file.
